Forgotten
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: Fabian forgets Nina, or at least, she thinks he does. Is it real or just another April Fools Day prank?


**Hello everyone! This is just a short-ish one-shot for the celebration of April Fools Day! I've had this idea in my head for a while and I thought it was perfect for the occasion :) It's a bit unrealistic, but I think it's kind of cute nonetheless! Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN HOA! I only own the plot :)**

It was April Fools day, and with Alfie and Jerome having free run on any and all pranks, it was sure to be an eventful day for Anubis house. However, it was Fabian that they needed to watch out for, well, especially Nina. Although Fabian seemed the type who wouldn't want to inflict pain on anyone, either physically or emotionally, at least on purpose, he had come up with what you might call a master prank. It would require the help of everyone in Anubis house, and all of their agreements to not pull any pranks - at all. If they did, well, lets just say, Fabian's wouldn't work.

He had convinced everyone, including Alfie and Jerome, to wake up that Sunday morning and pretend it was April 2nd almost like April Fools hadn't existed that year. It wasn't the type of prank you necessarily had to 'set up', per say, but it was one that required a skilled ability in both acting and lying. The plan was, well, that you'll just have to figure out for yourselves.

Nina's P.O.V.

I woke up that bright Sunday morning in a cheery mood, it was April Fools day after all, and this very occasion was surely celebrated in Anubis house, especially with Jerome and Alfie's pranks. I yawned and stretched out, eager to get dressed and go meet Fabian downstairs. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater, I applied a small amount of makeup and curled my hair, not to perfection, but close enough. After, I shuffled my way over to Amber's bed and shook my best friend awake.

"Amber, wake up, it's April Fools Day." I said quietly, smiling down at my sleep ridden blonde friend. Amber groaned and rolled over.

"Go away Nina, it's too early." I let out a small laugh, and shaking my head, walked out of the room. Seeing how Alfie and Jerome, well, everyone, really, had free reign to pull all the pranks they wanted to, I took very wary steps as I descended the stairs. _Strange, I thought, is no one else up yet?_ I peered into the common room, noticing only Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia were up and seated, waiting for breakfast.

I waltzed through the doorway, knowing that everyone was above the bucket-over-the-doorway prank. That was _so_ last year. I smiled and took my seat at the breakfast table, scooting my chair a bit closer to Fabian's like I always did. Instead of smiling at me and taking hand, like he normally would do, he looked at me dazed and confusedly.

"Um, sorry, uh, who are you?" His voice sounded the same, he looked the same, but this definitely wasn't Fabian. Fabian would remember me. After all, we've been dating for two years.

"I-I'm Nina, your girlfriend." I stuttered, realizing after I'd said it that it was, in fact, April 1st. This must be a prank.

"I'm sorry, I think you've got me confused with someone else. I don't have a girlfriend." He shrugged, taking the pitcher of orange juice from my hand and pouring himself a glass. Although I knew this was all just a joke, it still hurt. A lot.

"You can stop with the act, Fabian, I know this is all a prank. Happy April Fools Day." I laughed, swallowing the hurt before it could really affect me. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um, Nina, April Fools day was yesterday…" Patricia trailed off, giving me a strange look. What? That didn't make any sense!

"If it was really yesterday, than why didn't anyone pull any pranks?" I asked confusedly. How could I have possibly missed a whole day? April Fools day, even.

"Sweetie, Victor, and Trudy strictly prohibited any pranks, said there'd be severe punishments." Jerome rolled his eyes while Alfie looked totally bummed.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know what strictly prohibited means…" I chuckled to myself, happy I came up with somewhat of a good comeback. Fabian laughed. I didn't want him to laugh. If this really wasn't a joke, that means he doesn't remember me. I couldn't deal with that.

"Nice one, Nancy!" He exclaimed, throwing up a hand for a high five. I didn't high five him back. I couldn't. Instead, I ran. I didn't know exactly where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get out of there. Out the door, across the front lawn, past the old Sibuna clearing, into the forest. After a while, my tears blurred my vision too much and I was forced to stop. Gasping for breath, I groped around for something to sit on and found a log.

He couldn't have forgotten about me, could he? We were in love, or at least, I thought we were. He was my everything, and for a while I believed I was his. Now I know I was wrong. I was wrong to believe he ever loved me. Wrong to have ever loved him as much as I did. I should've known he would break my heart at one point or another, he just didn't seem like that kind of a guy. He was nice and sweet and caring, and I truly believed with all my heart that we had something. Something real. But like always, I was wrong.

The rest of the day went on like this. After I'd arrived back at the house, I did everything I could to avoid him. If he couldn't even remember my name, what was the point of even trying? This wasn't a joke, Fabian wouldn't be that cruel. It was over between us. Just yesterday our relationship was going perfectly smoothly, like nothing could ever tear us apart. It's funny how ironic some things are.

After moping upstairs for a while, I decided to suck it up and go face him and the rest of the house, it's not like I could hide forever. My feet were somehow able to carry me downstairs, strangely enough, as my body was telling me it wasn't worth it. _Don't get involved, Nina._

Just my luck, as soon as I'd finished descending the stairs, he walked out of his room. His face twisted in confusion as he spotted me. I stared at him for a couple seconds before turning on my heel and starting towards the common room. No way was I talking to him.

"Hey, Nancy, wait!" He exclaimed, speed-walking after me. I didn't stop or turn around.

"Nancy, hold up! I err, need some advice! See, I, um, really like this girl and, well, I don't know how to, you know, ask her out." Don't cry, Nina. Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry. Too late.

"My name is Nina. Why can't you just remember my name, Fabian? That's all I need! All I need to know there's still hope, even if it's just a tiny sliver." For the second time today, my heart was breaking. Shattering, and there was no way it could be fixed. Unless, well, unless Fabian….nevermind.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, cocking his head at the sight of my tears.

"I love you, Fabian. You used to love me too, believe it or not." I laughed. Not because this situation is funny, of course it isn't, but because it's so stupid. So ridiculous. And as if matters couldn't get any worse, Fabian smiled. He smiled! Then, without a moments hesitation, he walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. And for a minute, I didn't care that he didn't know who I was. I didn't care that he doesn't love me. All I cared about was being in his arms, and how perfectly good it felt. Though it's only been a day, I've missed his hugs. He pulled away.

"Your name is Nina Catherine Martin, you were born on July 7th, 1995, you got that little scar on your forehead from when your friend Parker hit you in the head with a bat at your birthday party when you were five years old. You used to have a small stuffed bear named Jessie that you'd always sleep with and you're terrifyingly afraid of spiders. You broke your arm when you were seven after a bike riding accident and your favorite color is the dark blue of a night sky. Your favorite thing to do is stargaze and once we spent all night outside, finding constellations and just being together. You're an amazing singer and you once told me my eyes were the most beautiful color you'd ever seen. I'm in love with you, Nina. Truly, madly, deeply, in love with you." The grin on his face explained it all, and somehow, I felt myself smiling back.

"You should be glad I love you Fabian." He smiled brightly, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh believe me, I am." He laughed and pulled me into another hug. After wrapping my arms around him, I sighed deeply.

"You know, I really thought you'd forgotten about me." I explained, letting another smile creep it's way onto my face.

"Oh Nina, how could I ever forget you, darling?" And for once, I didn't know the answer.

**A/N; Sorry the spacing's all messed up! I wrote this on my moms laptop and sent it to my iPod, so it's a bit space-y, but I was too lazy to fix it. Anyway, how was it? Review if you'd like to! **

**Thanks for reading! -Emma**


End file.
